


A place to attempt coq au vin.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, kitchen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Dave knew that to touch a woman working in the kitchen brought a whole host of risks he was willing to take, but for now, he kept his hands to himself.





	A place to attempt coq au vin.

** A place to attempt coq au vin. **

He was already two and maybe a bit glasses of wine into the evening as he watched Emily dig through her kitchen dressed in a simple cotton dress that didn’t leave nearly enough for his imagination. Dave knew that to touch a woman working in the kitchen brought a whole host of risks he was willing to take, but for now, he kept his hands to himself. “Do you want help?”

“No! I’m fine. I watched it get made in France several times, if the French can do it, it can’t be that hard.”

He snorted at her comment. “So, I’m supposed to sit here and watch a woman work?”

She turned to him fully for the first time in five minutes, pan in hand. “I know it pains you to sit and do nothing so… sit and tell me a story.”

“About what?”

She shrugged. “Tell me a story someone doesn’t want me to know.” Finding the pancetta far from where she’d thought she’d left it, Emily added it to the pile of other ingredients.

“Like who?”

“Who do you have the best dirt on?”

“Aaron.”

She made a face. “I’m not in the mood for discussing him. How about tell me something about you that I would never guess.”

“Despite my reputation, I’ve only slept with four women, three of which were wives.”

Emily stopped at that, jaw hanging. “And the fourth?”

“I was young, too young to marry. We dated and things, but she wasn’t ready to marry.”

She reached for the red wine to pour it out and frowned. “I need to open a new bottle.”

“I’m sure it won’t go to waste.”

She arched one brow but didn’t reply.

Watching Emily in the kitchen was like watching an erotic dance for Dave. He was sorely beginning to hate the open nature of her dividing counter as it provided him no decent place to hide the strain forming in his trousers. When she bent over to push the pot into the oven, he groaned. Their relationship had been, before tonight, mostly platonic with a few hand holds and a couple kisses slowly making their way in.

Emily turned and caught the look on Dave’s face, his eyes closed and one hand mysteriously settled below the countertop. Silently rounding the small island, she took him all in, the set of his jaw and the hand pressed below his belt. Her pulling his hand away startled him and his eyes popped open.

“Em…”

“Shh… We have a half hour before the timer will go off. Since we’re staying in tonight… Perhaps we should slip into something more comfortable.” Before he could answer, she began working the buttons of his shirt open, his exposed flesh breaking out in goose pimples despite the warm air.

Permission silently granted, Dave stood and lifted her onto the counter, spreading her knees so he could fit between them. Pushing her skirt up, he smiled at the silky, pale pink fabric blocking him from his goal. Carefully, he pulled the item down her legs, letting them fall to the floor, making it to his knees in a single move. Pulling her to the edge of the counter, he breathed her in. “Beautiful.” He murmured.

“Dave…” She breathed. “Please…”

Dave dove right in, filling her with his tongue, using his nose to rub on her nub. They were both still dressed, but it didn’t slow him down, he planned to get her off again and again. When her cries got louder, he began to circle her clit with his thumb until she was coming, rocking against his face as her body arched and convulsed.

Standing, he held her tight until she came around.

Shifting, Emily realized she could still feel the strain of Dave’s pants bumping her leg. “Dave…” She gripped and stroked his length through the fabric.

He groaned. “I need you.”

“I’m here, all yours.” Emily loosened his belt and pants, pushing everything past his hips to fall to the floor around his ankles. His dick free, she repeated the action, pulling the head close to her now dripping core. “Dave.” She whispered.

Pulling her ass to the edge, he pressed his head in just a bit and then breathed hard. Having calmed himself enough, he pressed his hips forward and filled her completely.

“Fuck me.” She said into her ear.

He wasn’t about to disappoint as his hips took over almost on their own. They both cried out until she was coming around him, dragging his own release out of him.

Finished, they pulled apart and tried to calm themselves. Dave looked around. “What’s that smell?”

Emily’s eyes widened as she turned to the oven. “Oh, shit!”

He began to laugh, pulling up his clothes so he could walk to the bathroom. “I guess we’re ordering Chinese then.”

 


End file.
